Allen's heart
by moyashi the 14th
Summary: He had lost. The 14th was right though. What's one life in a war that has taken so many? But who would die by his own hands? Road or Lenalee?
1. All good things come to an end

Author's note-I don't own man!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month ago…

He looked from the pool of blood to the figure in front. It happened. He didn't know what to do. What should he do? "Lenalee…,"Allen whispered as he slumped to the floor, "I'm sorry."

He glared at the crystallized innocence, hating the very sight of it. Through the myriad shades of blue, he saw her lithe body. Her face scrunched up in pain, her mouth sounding a silent scream. His urge to kill her was still there, undeniably strong and seemingly unwaning.

Allen stuck out his hand, gently placing it on the vile crystal. The pain he felt was proof. Proof that he was no longer an exorcist. Proof that the internal battle was lost and the 14th had won.

_Allen, Allen…the pain is too much for you to handle. Let me take over._

"But..."

_It's alright little one. I won't make you do it, but know this. One day you have to complete what you've started._

"I love her."

_I know you do Allen. For you though, all good things must come to an end._

Standing up, Allen slowly walked away from the tormenting scene. Then he heard someone's voice that he hoped to never hear again.

"Don't hurt him, okay?"

_As you wish._

"Baka moyashi, where the hell are you?"Kanda bellowed as he searched for the teen. He, however, stopped when he saw Allen drenched in blood not his own.

Grasping the hilt of his sword, Kanda noticed Allen's appearance. Slowly at first but gaining speed, his whole being transformed into a familiar sight.

"Where's moyashi you damn Noah?!" Kanda questioned, pulling out Mugen.

"_Tsk, tsk. You just missed him, but I'll make sure to tell him you called once he wakes up."_ The 14th chuckled as he called up the ark. A bright light overcame the room then vanished just as quick.

"Baka moyashi. I knew you would give up." Kanda whispered, the pain in his voice as clear as day, "but this easily?"

Another flash and Lenalee's body appeared out of the innocence crystal on to the cold marble floor.

"Oh no." Kanda finally realized what had happened and woke up everyone in the order, especially Komui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: This is my first story that I have ever done and I think it sucks at the end.^_^ anyway please review and make sure to tell me where I had mistakes or plot holes. Also I'm gonna update each week and the next chapter is way longer._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allen-****So this is your first story?**

**Me-****yup!**

**Kanda- ****I think it sucks.**

**Me-****Shut up before I kill you off in my story!**

**Kim****(my friend)-****Do that and I'll throw you down an escalator that goes up.**

**Me-****oh my….**


	2. promise

Author's note- I don't own –man! If I did that be totally awesome (insert smiley face)

Also thanks to my editor allPod!! Yay she actually made some parts sound better!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now…

"Allen…ALLEN!" someone screamed, knocking on the mahogany door, waking Allen from his stupor.

"Yes, Road?" Allen playfully answered with a yawn, opening the door to his room.

"What do you need-WHAT THE HELL?" Allen blinked and seconds later, she had him cuddled to the floor.

"I got you Allen-Chan! Guess what."

Allen looked up into her caramel gold eyes, "What?"

"He-he, the Earl wants you to move the Ark again."

Allen smirked, knowing full well that it was something else. "Is that all? Usually the Earl sends Devitto or Tyki to tell me,"

"….."

"Road?"

Road's voice suddenly took on a whiny pitch. "I'm gonna be so bored once your away Allen! The Earl sent Tyki-pon to tell you, but I wanted to spend more time with you. So I beat him up and made him give you a couple more hours. "

Allen chuckled at the thought of what Tyki had to go through, "Wouldn't it be better just to get the thing over with?" Allen smiled, getting up from the pain-inducing hold, and strolled over to his bed.

"But."

"No buts."

"Fine! The Earl wants you to go on a mission," Road whimpered as she plopped next to Allen.

Allen glanced at Road, noticing the worry on her face, "It's to find the exorcists isn't it?"

Her face took on a determined look, "I can make him give you another mission."

"It's okay. Really Road don't go through the trouble. I would have to finish it someday," (Author's note- he means killing Lenalee…hi Kim!")

Allen got up and wandered towards the door, each step hesitant, and marched outside.

"Poor Allen," Road opened a doorway to an unknown place and paraded through. "Don't worry though, I promise to find all the exorcists and slaughter them for you. Except Lenalee. You can have her. Now why would I want to be mean and take all the fun away from you,

Allen-Chan?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note-I'm such a liar! I'm sorry for not making it longer but I have tests all this week and I need to study. Oh wellz plz review and make sure to tell me what parts lacked and stuff. Also very important! I'm gonna try to upload chapter 3 tomorrow but then I'm gonna go on hiatus till Nov. 4th. Lol I need man but Nov.5th I'm gonna post 5 chapters on that day!!Also cuz i'm cosplaying Devitto and I need to make my costume!!

(Note to editor-that's u allPod!-anything you wanna put just post above authors note okay (insert smiley face)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Allen- **Yay I'm mostly in this chapter

**Kanda- **che! Baka moyashi. And u hentai moyashi. WHERE THE HELL WAS I!

**Me- **Like I need you ruining my story.

**Kim- **put him in there or no more hugs in journalism when the lights go off.

**Tanya-** BWUHAHA! Then I get to hug her!

**Me- **OKAY OKAY! I'll put him in there…


	3. the tired moyashi

Author's note: I don't own –man! If I did I would kill Kanda off and Lenalee too! (But then no more yullen or arekan…) okay then only Lenalee!

Okay quick note-- means it's someone's thought— _when words are like this it means that they are talking inside only used for Allen and 14__th__—_(this means author's note)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**14****th****'s room**

"I hate this look," confessed Allen while he looked in the ornate mirror.

"_Why? I think it looks quite flattering,"_

"Of course you do, it's yourself after all," Allen was, as usual, in his Noah guise but it always took some getting used to when he changed back and forth. His Noah look was eerie and unsettling, with his now midnight dark hair reaching to his waist, golden bronze colored eyes, and stigmata crosses marking his brow. His hated curse mark only appeared once he turned human, but that was a rare sight nowadays.

"_Can we trade places for today?" the 14__th__ politely asked._

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking…,"Allen muttered walking over to the couch.

"_I asked if we can trade today,"_

"If you want," Allen didn't want to see the exorcists, especially one in particular, "Let's change now."

"_Are you sure?" _the 14th frowned, knowing the motive of why he would decide on such a thing so quickly without hesitation.

"Yea it's okay. Plus you haven't been out much, go ahead and breathe for awhile," Allen persuaded. Deep inside he cared much for the Noah, even though he was the one that caused all that was going on now. Allen prepared himself for the takeover, reminding his innocence it would only be for awhile.

"Now,"

The feeling was exhilarating but frightful at the same time. As always his urge to fight for control was pushing past each of his senses, ceasing all thoughts. Slowly but gradually, he slipped into the quite pandemonium of his mind.

"Good night, Allen,"

"_Wake me up in three days okay," _Allen yawned, tired from the ordeal.

"What's this? Three days of full-control!?" the 14th gasped, wondering what he did to deserve such a treat.

Allen laughed, hearing the wonderment in his tone, _"Just don't do anything illegal,"_

"Put some more faith in me," the 14th joked, sounding hurt.

"Ha-ha goodnight," and with those last words, he peacefully went to sleep, leaving the 14th alone.

The 14th got up and glided towards the piano in the center of the room, noting his appearance in the passing mirrors. Sitting on the bench, fingers poised to perform, he thought of ways to make it up to his poor Allen. "Oh Allen, I know just the thing! Too bad you won't get your three day sleep though," and on that note he moved the ark to his desired location.

**????????**

"You're still mad aren't you? Yuu if he comes back you have to kill him, it's not a choice,"

"Bake Usagi, get the hell away from me!" Kanda thundered, swinging Mugen and obliterating the tree Lavi was sitting on, "And never call me by my first name!"

Kanda despised Lavi more then ever now, with his kill moyashi this and kill moyashi that. Why should that beansprout be his problem? It was his fault for giving into the Noah so easily in the first place.

"Yuu, why don't you vent for awhile. I can see you just wanna-

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Kanda roared and hurled Mugen straight towards Lavi, barely missing his neck. It embedded itself, with a small thump, safely in the earth behind him. The silence then was filled with much tension, broken only by a phrase.

"Fine if that's how you want it, I'm gone!" Lavi shouted, running in the wrong direction of where he wanted to go.

"Che, Usagi...,"

"I KNOW!" Lavi stated continuing in the direction, not wanting to give Yuu the satisfaction.

Kanda watched in silence as the red head disappeared in the endless night. "I know you want moyashi back, baka Usagi. Stop hiding behind that stupid facade of not caring. Che. Bookmen have no feelings my ass," Kanda bent to retrieve his sword then jogged to catch up to the red rabbit.

**Forest heading towards ??????****(Wrong direction)**

"Why does Yuu have to be like that?" Lavi questioned reminding himself that no one would answer back. "I know he hates me for reminding him, but it's the undeniable truth," he whispered, unaware of the danger in front. "God, I would walk off a mountain for you. Just give back Allen," he sighed, taking each step to his ending.

"Hey! You there,"

Lavi blinked and ceded his walk, a minute too late though. The cliff gave way and disappeared before him."Oh, the irony," he mocked while shutting his eyes, thinking at the same time how this was a crappy way to die. I just hope that I'm not screaming like a sissy

"Oh crap!—GOTCHA!"

Eyes still shut Lavi bawled, "Oh thanks mister! For a second there I thought I was a goner," opening his eyes as they reached the ground.

"Shi-" Lavi began, noticing the stigmata crosses on his savior's forehead.

"Well good afternoon to you too," teased the 14th.

**Forest heading towards Lavi**

UGH! God damn forest, who the heck makes these places so dark?  Kanda had tripped and fell more than once trying to look for Lavi but had no luck so far. The trees loomed over blocking most of the light from the moon overhead, making it more difficult to maneuver the morbid area.

"Once I find you I'm gonna kick your ass, baka usagi!" Kanda swore after falling, flat on his back, on someone sitting in the dark.

"Ow! That hurt you big meanie," the unknown person accused, picking itself up.

Through the limited light, Kanda could see that it was a young, petite person. Suddenly annoyed at the obstacle that had come up he pushed himself up, "Who the hell sits outside in the middle of night, in the forest?"

"Are you an exorcist?"

Distracted from his rage for moment, Kanda was surprised at the question. "What if I am?" Kanda scowled.

Walking into the brighter part of the forest, the person's features were visible, much to Kanda's horror. It's gray skin and caramel eyes standing out the most in the many features. The blue hair and school outfit only noticed in the second take of the scene.

Kanda backed up, pulling out Mugen to deal with her. Damn! I just never get a break. The next words she spoke sent shivers down his spine.

"Lucky me! Three in one day, and you're the fourth. Just eight more to go he-he!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note- Yay! I'm so proud of myself!! I actually got to a thousand words this time (insert smiley face) so this is my last chapter till nov.4th then 5 new chapters! (Lol I gotta start working) I've been workin bout a week on this tryin to make it sound better and came up with 2 different versions but this is my best! (Other one started to come out really funny lmao) Well I need sleep…its midnight right now*yawn* so ima gonna go now and please review (or Edward Elric gets shorter) and I hope you enjoy!!~moyashi the 14th~

p.s. I came up with the title of what's goin on in my life right now. Lol so it makes sense to me(sry to other people)also I REALLY love reviews(when I don't get reviews makes me feel lyk ya'll hate my story…(insert sad face) so yea there ya go!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Allen**-God Kanda you could have been nicer to road when you fell on her…

**Kanda**- che I don't have to! She shouldn't be sitting on the ground then.

**Road**- You're such a meanie Kanda-Chan…

**Kanda**- CHAN!?

**Allen**-*snicker*

**Kanda**- that's It your dead moyashi!

**Me**-*takes out Lero* HEADSHOT!

**Kanda**- what?

**Me**-*smacks Kanda on his head* mwuhahaha!!

**Kim**-*takes out a mudkip filled with rocks and throws it at me*Hurt Kanda again and your gonna regret it~glare~

**Me**-*runs and hides* Meanie!!

**Allen&Road**-Wowwwwwwwwwww…………


End file.
